Together out of Purgatory
by PandorasCurse17
Summary: Megumi and Aoshi have both suffered under Kanryu and are now both seeking atonement. Will they come out of purgatory together?
1. Chapter 1

**_RKChallenge 17: Together out of Purgatory_**  
by BelleDayNight

Kanryu…that was obviously the name of the devil. At least, it was the name of the devil so far as Megumi was concerned. She mixed the ingredients for the Opium she had to make, or else forfeit her life. She wanted to be strong, but she wasn't ready to die.

Besides, if she died someone else would make the Opium.

At least that was the reasoning she told herself while ignoring the guilt that accumulated in her conscience as she knew that each batch was stealing life from some foolish man.

There was a knock on the door to her laboratory but there was no surprise as to the identity behind the knock. There was only one individual that monitored her progress, mostly to make certain that she had not done anything foolish such as run away or killed herself.

She knew that Aoshi Shinomori had no care regarding the Opium product. In fact, she strongly believed that he was offended by Kanryu's activities.

"Enter," she called. Megumi looked up to see the tall figure of the ninja guarding over her enter. His face was impassive as usual, only his eyes reflected any semblance to human emotions. And his green-blue artic gaze was stirred with something more intense than she'd ever seen.

If she didn't know any better she'd say he was feeling particularly strongly about something. "Shinomori-san," Megumi greeted with a brief bow of her head.

A small smile crossed her lips, "As you can see I've made no attempts to leave today."

Aoshi closed the door behind him. "This is only a job to me. Do not have any misgivings that I hold Kanryu in any high respects."

He glanced around the room, a through inspection by his skilled eyes. "There seems to be a great amount of product," he commented.

"Yes," Megumi agreed setting aside the last of the dangerous powder. "Does your job pertain to checking the inventory now?"

"The inventory is you." He paused and stared hard into Megumi's eyes. She fought the urge to look away from the intensity in his eyes. "There will be an hour this day where my men and I will be accompanying Kanryu to an important meeting." He turned back towards the door. "Should you choose to do something about your situation during the hour of noon, no one will be in your way."

Without another word he left, closing the door behind him.

**One year later**

Aoshi sat meditating, sipping from his herbal tea. Many things had happened in the past year. Not only did he witness the slaying of his friends and clansmen, but he lost his mind, regained new friends, and now had become addicted to green tea.

The door to the temple sanctuary opened and he heard the light footsteps of the woman whom fate had deemed to cross his path on multiple occasions. She was coming to check on the wound he had received from the cat Misao had recently adopted.

For some reason the animal seemed to hate him. He tried not to take it too personally.

Megumi knelt beside him and held his hand in her own, she unwrapped the bandage she had placed on it earlier. She inspected the bite and scratch marks that marred his flesh. "It doesn't look too bad." She looked up and gave him a coy smile, "Looks like you've finally met a worthy enemy!"

He tried to not be insulted at her laughter. He retracted his hand from her grip and they sat together in silence.

"I never thanked you," Megumi began.

"For what? I did nothing worth thanking."

"That's not true! You gave me a chance! You gave me opportunity."

"And then I snatched it away from you and was prepared to kill you later in order to track down Himura." Aoshi looked away.

Megumi reached for his hand, the one not abused by the satanic kitten. "Thank you, Aoshi."

He turned back towards her and saw her dark eyes shine in appreciation and genuine affection…for him! "You're welcome," he conceded.

Megumi stood and tossed back her hair. "Your hand is fine. I wouldn't worry about wrapping it back up. It needs exposure to Oxygen."

"Megumi," Aoshi called. She paused, a scene that brought back memories of their only real conversation during their mutual time with Kanryu. "Thank you."

She looked over her shoulder and smiled back at him before leaving. Aoshi sat in silence, thoughts no longer on his fallen friends or his misdeeds. He didn't dwell on the memories of what he saw as a teenager during the revolution.

Instead, his thoughts were on a woman he had seen evolve from someone ruled by fear into a strong willed and brave individual. He liked this brave, strong willed, beautiful woman.

Perhaps his time of meditation was coming to a close and he should investigate what fate seems to keep in his world. Together, he and Megumi had been in hell under Kanryu's tyranny. Now, they were both in purgatory, she making her atonements through medicine and he through meditation. 

Maybe it was time that they leave purgatory for a feeling of peace and happiness…together.


	2. Chapter 2

"So you're really leaving?" Kaoru asked. She and Megumi were walking along the streets of Kyoto, pausing at the silk merchant's booth.

"Yes, I am returning to the home of my childhood. I need to know what became of my mother and brothers after the war." Megumi lifted the various silks, inspecting the quality. "Aizu's neighboring city of Yokohama has the finest silks in all of Japan." She focused her attention on the merchant. "Where do these silks come from?"

"Why Yokohama of course, I have them imported." He smiled broadly, "This lavender shade looks very good with your features."

"For as much as you're charging it had better look good on me," Megumi retorted with a laugh as she handed over the money to purchase the kimono. She turned towards Kaoru. "Pick one out."

Kaoru's eyes grew large in disbelief and she waved her hands in refusal. "Megumi-san I cannot possibly afford such a kimono."

Megumi rolled her eyes and asked the merchant for the yellow kimono. She then shoved it into Kaoru's arms. "It is my parting gift to you, now shut your mouth and try to look dignified." Megumi glanced around at other shoppers passing by, "People are starting to stare so do not embarrass me with your immaturity."

"Oh Megumi!" Kaoru threw her arms around the doctor's shoulders and hugged her close. "I'm really going to miss you."

Instead of pushing her away Megumi returned the hug. She hadn't seen her family since she was a little girl, but hugging Kaoru reminded her of the same feeling of affection she shared with her siblings. "I'll miss you too you silly Tanuki."

"You're lucky you just bought me this beautiful kimono or else I'd have to hit you for that," Kaoru warned with a watery smile. "Come on, let's hurry back to the Aoiya. We've only a short while before the fireworks this evening."

Megumi allowed herself to be dragged away by the younger, energetic girl she'd come to call friend during the past year. Okina had persuaded the entire household to enjoy the Kyoto fireworks that evening. That was the reason Megumi had wanted to buy both herself and Kaoru new kimonos for the special occasion. She doubted that when she returned to Aizu that she would have much time or inclination to enjoy a frivolous night on the town.

"So are you going to wear that new lavender kimono?" Kaoru asked. She leaned in close to whisper in Megumi's ear. "I'm sure you'll impress Sano."

Megumi's eye began to twitch at the name of the rooster-headed idiot. "I'm not trying to impress that moron. Any man who keeps using his fist when it is broken in a fight is not worth impressing." She ignored the bitterness she felt at having learned of Sanosuke's involvement with a woman named Sayo months earlier. It had not been Sano that told her of this, nor Kaoru, but Kenshin. The former Battousai might play the role of a clueless Rurouni but his powers of observation were unmatched by any, save possibly Aoshi.

At first she had been devastated by the news, but now, she accepted it as fate. She may have been attracted to the idiot, but he was after all an idiot that never listened to any of her medical advice and even contradicted that advice and yet expected her to always be there to fix his injuries.

"What? Don't say things like that. Of course you're wanting to impress him," Kaoru argued.

"Look Kaoru," Megumi stopped walking and jerked Kaoru to a halt beside her. "There is nothing going on between Sano and myself. There never was and there never will be. I'm just another woman in his long list of women. The only reason he ever sees me is because I am a doctor and because I can cook well." Megumi straightened her shoulders and continued on the path to the Aoiya, she could see the gates over the hill.

"Now just a minute! You know that's not true! Sano cares about you very much. And-"

Megumi cut her off, "Not another word Kaoru. He and I are friends, nothing more. You mark my words when I leave he will not protest one bit."

"Maybe he'll wish to accompany you, to make sure you get there safe," Kaoru suggested.

Megumi laughed hysterically at the idea. "Right, Sano agree to a train ride? Hardly. And I'm not about to force him either."

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

Aoshi leaned against the wall quietly on the porch, listening to the sounds of those inside the Aioya preparing for the festivities that evening. He watched as Megumi and Kaoru passed through the gates, each carrying a parcel.

"What a lovely sight," Sano called out entering onto the porch with a sloppy grin on his face. Aoshi stoically resisted the urge to cover his nose. The man could really use a good bath. "Say Kitsune did you bring me something from the market?"

"Why would I do that?" Megumi snapped in annoyance. She flashed Aoshi a quick smile in greeting, which he couldn't help but feel smug about since she obviously held such disdain for the other male on the porch. Their conversation earlier must have really left an impression. "How's your hand Aoshi-san?"

"Much better, thank you," Aoshi answered solemnly. He could feel the rise in Sano's warrior ki as both jealousy and anger began to surface. It was almost amusing.

"Could you move? You're blocking the entrance," Megumi asked Sano with narrowed eyes.

Sano looked down at her dumbfounded before looking at Kaoru. "What's going on Jou-chan? Why's the Kitsune so angry? You two get into another fight about Kenshin and she lose?"

Very calmly, Kaoru handed over her parcel to Megumi before she pulled a boken out of nowhere and began to chase Sano around with it beating him on the head and screaming at him. Megumi and Aoshi watched the scene play out before them silently for a few moments.

"I'm curious where she keeps that boken," Megumi wondered aloud.

"It does seem to materialize out of thin air," Aoshi agreed. He was no longer watching Kaoru beating Sanosuke senseless. His eyes were focused on the woman standing beside him. She seemed sad and it was bothering him. He had thought that both were perhaps leaving behind a life of pain for something full of hope and yet, all he sensed from her was a sense of grief and longing. "Are you leaving Takani-san?"

Megumi blinked in surprise at the question. How does he know? She looked up at the tall man, his face was blank of any emotions, but once again, his eyes were a whirlpool of conflicted feelings. "I'm not going back with the others to Tokyo. I've decided to return to Aizu. Perhaps find out the fates that befell my family after the war."

Aoshi studied her carefully. "Do your friends know?"

"Kenshin knows and Kaoru just now."

"I see." Aoshi wasn't sure how to respond. Should he wish her a safe journey? Should he wish her good luck in finding news on her family?

Megumi shifted in the silence, holding the two kimonos wrapped tightly in paper closer to her chest. "I must be going in now and get dressed for this evening. Tell Kaoru her kimono will be in her room."

Aoshi nodded. He continued to watch as Kaoru continued to beat Sano upside the head. Finally, the pair approached the porch, panting and red-faced. Sano's hand was pressed against his forehead where a large bruise was forming. "Don't you think you over-reacted just a bit Jou-chan?" Sano asked in a whine.

Kaoru huffed. "Idiot," and followed after Megumi inside.

Aoshi meant to tell her Megumi's message, but he hadn't the chance. He mentally shrugged, she'd find out on her own.

"Women," Sano complained reaching into his pocket to pull out an old fishbone. He stuck it between his teeth and leaned against the pole opposite Aoshi. "Seriously, there's no figuring them out."

"Perhaps you spend too much time abusing their goodwill to notice their virtues," Aoshi pointed out.

"That was a rather long sentence to come out of your mouth," Sano commented with a frown.

"Hn." Aoshi answered. He wouldn't waste words on someone too ignorant to listen to his wisdom.

"I have no idea why that little weasel likes you so much. I've felt more warmth from a cube of ice."

"If you are referring to Misao, she feels affection for me because I helped raise her and teach her the ways of ninjitsu. It is something akin to how you felt towards Captain Sagara." Aoshi's eyes grew dark, "Ice can burn flesh sometimes more severely than flames."

"How do you know Captain Sagara?"

"I was there during the war. I remember." Aoshi turned around and headed inside. "Perhaps you should think about a bath before the festivities tonight," he suggested over his shoulder. He could feel himself growing stupider in the presence of the over-grown child. If Misao ever dated a man like that he'd, well he wasn't sure what he'd do, but he'd certainly disapprove.

He began to search for Himura, it wasn't long before he found him. Unfortunately, he was with Misao and as soon as Aoshi entered the room the young shinobi's eyes lit up like a child presented with candy.

"Aoshi-sama! Have you decided to come tonight to the fireworks?"

"Yes." Aoshi sat beside Himura and reached for the empty cup and the kettle of tea.

"It is good to see you out of the temple, that it is," Kenshin said congenially. "Misao-dono and I were just discussing the beauty of Kyoto fireworks."

Aoshi said nothing. He drank his tea and contemplated his future. That morning he had come to a decision that it was time to leave his self-imposed purgatory. He could not remain in Kyoto if he hoped to move on in life. He needed time away. Perhaps he should return with Himura's gang to Tokyo?

Or perhaps his calling was somewhere entirely new.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

She really was trying to enjoy the fireworks. They were a beautiful display of light in the dark night sky, but she simply felt no pleasure at the sight. Megumi ran her hands along her thighs, straightening the silky material of her new kimono.

It was foolish really, but she had hoped that Sano might actually pay her a compliment. Kaoru and Misao had both praised her on her looks and even Kenshin had quietly agreed that she was quite beautiful that night. But Megumi knew that his eyes had mostly lingered on Kaoru in her yellow kimono, and Megumi was very glad for her tom-boyish friend. The cat-calls from Sanosuke and Okina were far more insulting than flattering.

However, the strangest part of the evening had been Aoshi. Upon seeing her dressed up he had used one word, a very simple word, but for some reason it felt like the highest praise. "Nice." That was all he had said upon seeing her, but the look in his eyes told her everything she wanted to hear.

She hadn't really expected him to attend the fireworks. At least, hadn't expected him to agree to come without Misao or Okina dragging him there. He sat on one side of her and Sano was on the other. Of course the latter was lounging back on the ground with his arms behind his head snoring.

At least it seemed that he had bothered to take a bath before. Even his white evil shirt looked freshly laundered. "I especially like the blue ones," Aoshi's voice spoke quietly, startling Megumi.

She turned towards him questioningly only to see that he was staring intently at the sky as if he hadn't spoken a word. "So do I, it is like the sky peaking out at us from behind the darkness of night," Megumi answered.

"You should tell the others of your intentions before the lights have finished."

Was he offering advice? Maybe he was right. It might make her less stressed if she made the announcement now instead of worrying about it. Perhaps she'd enjoy the light show more. She cleared her throat. "I have an announcement to make."

Kenshin elbowed Sano, "Wake up. Megumi-dono has an announcement to make."

"Oi Kitsune, what's so important that it can't wait until after the show?" Sano asked annoyed.

Megumi's jaw clenched tight as she fought down her own annoyance. "Some of you already know, but I just wanted to let the rest of you know as well. I will be leaving soon."

"We're all leaving for Tokyo in two days," Sano grumbled lying back down on the ground lazily.

"I won't be returning to Tokyo," Megumi calmly explained.

Sanosuke sat straight up. "What?"

"I'm leaving for Aizu in search of my family."

"Why?" Sano asked dumbfounded.

"That's great Megumi! You have to write to me and let me know what you find out about your family. This is terrific! You'll be reunited with your family after all these years!" Misao enthused.

Megumi ignored Sano and tried not to cringe at Misao's mis-placed optimism.

"We will certainly miss you," Kaoru said reaching forward and giving Megumi a hug from behind. "You won't be gone for long will you?"

"Wait, who knew this before now?" Sano asked.

It was hard to listen to her friends. Megumi wanted to tell them that there was a good chance that she would never return to Tokyo. That she would probably never see them again. She had her life back now and she needed to do what she could to reclaim it completely and she couldn't do that as things were.

"You can't go all the way to Aizu by yourself," Sano argued when Megumi remained quiet and ignored his other questions.

Megumi's dark brow rose in challenge. "Can't I? I traveled from Tokyo to Kyoto by myself to help with Ken-san's injuries after his fight with Shishio, and unlike you did not get lost."

"I'm just saying that Aizu is a lot farther distance."

"I'll take the train. Besides, if you had family that might still be alive, wouldn't you go in search of them?" Megumi asked in frustration.

Sano looked at her oddly before scowling and bashing his hand into the ground. "Look, I just don't want you going that far by yourself is all. I'm just concerned for your safety."

"She won't be traveling alone," Aoshi's quiet voice shocked everyone.

"What do you mean?" Kenshin asked calmly while everyone else was having difficulty keeping their jaws closed and their eyes from popping out of socket.

"I will be accompanying Megumi-san."

"Since when?" Misao and Sanosuke cried in unison.

"We discussed it this morning," Aoshi lied fluently.

Megumi was in a quiet state of shock. Aoshi Shinomori, the man that both held her captive and aided in her escape from Kanryu was now about to participate in another pivotal role in her life. He was wanting to accompany her to Aizu?

"Megumi-dono?" Kenshin asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, of course Ken-san. Thank you for asking." Megumi brushed back her hair casually. "Yes, Aoshi-san and I discussed this morning that we would both be going to Aizu."

Sano was looking at her with the most serious expression she had ever seen before. His dark eyes had never seemed so deep before as they appeared to be searching her eyes for some hidden message. She wasn't about to be swayed by a pair of big, brown eyes.

Only one thought was racing through Sanosuke Sagara's mind. And that thought was that he had only two days to change Megumi's mind.


End file.
